This invention relates generally to an improved height-adjusting assembly for implement wheels, and more particularly to an improved assembly in which the user can conveniently achieve wheel adjustment while remaining at the implement handle assembly remote from the wheels.
In the heretofore conventional implement such as tillers, the wheels could be adjusted for height only at their mounting with the implement base, thereby requiring the user to leave his position at the implement handle assembly and to stoop or kneel at the wheel assembly to adjust the wheel height.